


The Empire shall rise again

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Mor_Rigan



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan
Summary: Явику - мира и процветания (и авторских хедканонов). Его империя восстанет, так или иначе.
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845445
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	The Empire shall rise again

**Author's Note:**

> Автор хотел написать в примечаниях много лирики, но не успел и решил добавить ее после деанона
> 
> Исходники: Mass Effect 1,3 (собственные скриншоты,оф. материалы)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36spJ.jpg)

бонус

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36spK.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп.ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/736278976212893776/empire-wall-1920--1080.jpg)


End file.
